Curiosity
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: The girls take Dave and Karkat's clothes to wash them in the mean time Karkat find himself pantless and Dave can't control his wandering eyes.


"Did the girls take your god tier pajamas?" Karkat half yelled as he found Dave staring at the ceiling in a usually unused room of the meteor. He'd spread himself out on the thing Dave said looked kind of like a bed with his headphones on. Karkat walked over to him removing the headphones, "did the girls take your god tier pajamas?"

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Dave asked. Karkat stood over him in a pair of tight short-short boxers. Dave didn't seem to mind the show, but the occurrence was unusual.

"Cause the girls took them to wash them. Do you have an extra pair of pants or shorts, anything?" Karkat crossed his arms across his chest huffing as Dave looked him over again. Taking advantage of the view was something he wouldn't deprive himself of especially since he was wearing shades anyway.

"No," Dave said. He did like the thought of Karkat wearing his clothes though. Karkat huffed and moved to sit next to him on the bed thing. Dave sat up turning off the music. "Sorry about the pants."

Karkat grumbled and leaned on a pile of pillows. While Karkat surveyed the room, Dave started to survey him. This was the first time he'd ever really seen Karkat's legs, not that they really looked any different from human legs, but they were specifically Karkat's so they caught his attention. His eyes followed the lines of his toes up to the tops of his knees. The skin was taught though grey just as the other trolls' skin was, but his had red undertones. Dave followed the soft hips up to the edges of those stupid short-short boxers. God damn things couldn't cover less space if they tried; Dave let his eyes move further up taking in the fabric of the little shortie boxers.

"What're you staring at?" He asked.

"What?" Dave shook his head making eye contact with him again. He'd rather pretend to have been zoned out than explain why he'd been staring at Karkat's crotch.

"You were staring at my crotch," he said. Dave tilted his head and tried to look confused, but Karkat didn't really buy it, "if you're so fucking curious why don't you just ask one of us you grub lover."

"Don't act all cool you're probably just as curious." Karkat's ears twitched turning a shade of red Dave had never seen. "Wait are you serious?"

"Come here," he said. He mumbled as he grabbed my legs running his fingers down the inside of his thighs as he pulled himself in between Dave's legs. Dave had already been pitching a little bit of a tent, but Karkat's fingers swirling little circles in his hips was breaking his self-control.

"Cut it out. What're ya doin'?" The accent made Karkat blush and Dave quickly cut himself off as Karkat leant down to trail little kisses along his zipper. Dave didn't really attempt to escape, but Karkat's hands gripped his hips tightly. Karkat was pulling Dave's hips into his lap as he pushed up Dave's shirt to start leaving little kisses on his naval, "hey Karkat," He glanced at Dave unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them painfully slowly, "I don't think."

Karkat smirked at Dave as he ran the tip of his tongue over the fabric covering his dick, "what Dave?" Dave groaned as he quickly realized what Karkat was up to. Meanwhile Karkat teased him through the fabric with his tongue making sure to focus on the tip when he came to it.

Dave whined internally as he stoned himself, "you know quite what you're getting into." Dave trailed off again and let out an audible gasp when Karkat wrapped his lips around the tip of Dave's dick tonguing it lightly through the fabric.

"I think I know what I'm doing Strider," Karkat said. He pulled down Dave's pants and boxers so they were wrapped around his knees. Once he'd gotten Dave's pants off, Karkat ran his tongue up the length which was followed by a shudder. Every little move Karkat made ran all the way up Dave's spine before landing in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't." Karkat licked away the little bit of precum dripping from Dave's tip, "please don't bite me." Karkat had been flattening his tongue on Dave's tip pulling slowly over the slit, but stopped to glance at him again.

"Shut up."

"'mserious," Dave said. Karkat rolled his eyes and licked the full length of Dave's dick again, "ah Kar could you just." Karkat was trailing little kisses along the shaft again enjoying the noises Dave kept trying to cover up.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want Dave?" Karkat asked. Dave could feel his dick twitch against Karkat's soft lips as he spoke with them still pressed against his tip. He was enjoying having so much control over Dave even if it wouldn't last. It was nice to see him squirm. Karkat moved his lips away from Dave's dick sucking and playfully biting at his thigh instead.

"Just get your mouth on me asshole," Dave said. His voice had gotten breathy as Karkat licked little circles next to his groin, so Karkat rewarded him by taking just the tip into his mouth sucking and licking at the soft head, "agh, Karkat." Dave was near begging for more attention as the troll swirled his tongue around him. He ran his fingers into Karkat's hair and tried to buck his hips, but Karkat had them pinned.

"Trolls and humans are actually pretty similar," Karkat said. He'd started licking again and Dave let out a painfully strangled noise. "I'm guessing I could edge you the same way you could edge a troll."

"Fuck Karkat," Dave said, "don't you dare." There was a snide chuckle coming from Karkat as he licked away more precum. Karkat smirked as Dave let out little sighs and gasps which seemed to only pile up at the base of his spine. "Please." The word came out breathless, high pitched, and whiney, but Dave didn't even care at that point, Karkat on the other hand felt his bulge throb in delight when it passed Dave's lips. He moved forward sinking all the way to the base of Dave's dick without hesitation or much pain. Dave moaned a heavy noise that resonated all the way into the pit of Karkat's stomach as he started to bob his head enough to make his throat spasm around the head of Dave's dick.

"Pleasedon'tstop," Dave said. His voice was louder now and more demanding, but Karkat let it slide he wanted to hear every noise Dave could possibly make. This was easily the only time he'd actually get the chance to hear all those noises and he was well aware of that.

He popped off to catch his breath glancing at Dave's gaping expression before going down on him again. This time, he didn't go as deep, but went faster and started to build a rhythm as he imagined the lusty and open mouthed expression that Dave was sporting. Karkat sucked in his cheeks as he pulled up getting little noises that grew louder each time he fell back down. He pressed a hand onto his bulge just to give it a bit of attention as he really went at Dave as hard as he could. "Holyshitnotthere."

The slurred words didn't deter Karkat as his tongue pressed into the underside of his dick. Dave's hands were in his hair, and he bucked into him now that Karkat didn't have his hips held down. "Ah fuck so fucking good," Dave said. His body twitched and writhed slightly under Karkat's mouth as he filled the back of Karkat's throat. Karkat swallowed hard a few times making Dave pull at his hair as the troll's throat moved around him. "Shit."

Karkat slid off him after Dave had calmed down. The cum didn't taste as bad as he'd expected, but now he was licking again as Dave twitched and wriggled under his hold. "Why're you?" Dave stopped as Karkat placed little kisses along the underside of his shaft. "S-stop I can't." Dave lost himself in another short moan as Karkat let go of his legs so he could move and slip off his boxers without letting go of Dave's dick.

Once he'd gotten his boxers off, Karkat quickly fingered himself long enough to get wet and straddled Dave. "What're you doing?" Dave asked. Keeling again, he straddled Dave's lap blushing. Dave couldn't look at his face as he held himself open over him. Dave could only see the gray 69 on his shirt as he slid his dick inside of him. Karkat was warm and soft and wet moaning heavily as he sunk onto Dave. Dave watched as Karkat's eyes closed his face washing with euphoria as though Karkat had just forgotten about every shitty thing going on. "Holy shit what did you just put me in?"

"My nook dumbass," he said. He clenched around Dave and it felt like his dick was going to explode. He wasn't even moving yet, just sitting on top of Dave happy as a clam.

"Hey Karkat," Dave said, "if you want to keep going you have to promise me something first."

"Dave, I swear to fucking god that is horribly manipulative considering our current position." He wiggled a little which made Dave moan. His hands were on Dave's chest now as he leaned down just a bit.

"Sorry, sorry I mean if you want to keep doing this," Dave said.

"Okay I'm listening," Karkat said.

"You have to promise me you'll be mine. No crazy hatelationship on the side or bullshit like that. The moirrail is one thing, but nothing else. I can't handle it." Karkat stared at Dave for a moment. He seemed confused, but quickly found some kind of answer in his own head.

"Like you'd fill all my quadrants?" He asked. Karkat suddenly had a sheepish look to him like Dave had said something he'd always wanted to hear.

"If that's what you'd call a boyfriend then fine," Dave said. He didn't respond, but leant down to remove Dave's shades and kiss him quickly. The movement put pressure on Dave who moaned into the little kiss, but Karkat didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. The added pressure begged Dave to move, bucking his hips up into Karkat, Dave took the kiss as a solid yes.

The little gasping noise that came out of Karkat each time Dave moved was exceptional. He pressed his lips against Dave's ear mumbling little things and moaning when he hit him in a good spot. After a bit he sat up just enough to force Dave in deeper each time he moved. Karkat mewled quiet little noises as while Dave moved his hands to his hips sliding them up to remove Karkat's shirt. Karkat let him slip off the clothing and Dave soon found a good rhythm that seemed to be just enough to keep Karkat making sweet noises, but not enough to put him over the edge. "D-Dave."

Dave glanced at Karkat running his fingers over the large foreign black marks on Karkat's sides trying to assess what they were. "D-Dave, we'll need a bucket," Karkat said. Dave chuckled and moved his hand to Karkat's bulge. The appendage was red and coiled around Dave's fingers when he got them too close he grasped it easily as Karkat made a sharp sucking noise.

"What would we need that for?" Dave asked. He stroked Karkat a few short times and the troll almost immediately started whimpering. Karkat could feel his nook stretch and fill for Dave's dick, but the hand on his bulge was causing him to promptly and purposefully drop all self-control. Dave let Karkat's bulge curl it's way around his hand with his fingers wrapped around the base. He twitched his hand as he rolled them over so Karkat was on his back. Karkat groaned as Dave pushed his hips back so he could go deeper.

"Shit Dave you don't understand—augh oh fuck." Karkat whined as Dave started to thrust as deep as he could go while squeezing his bulge at the base. "Fucking don't please." Karkat whined and Dave moved his hand away so he could push Karkat's legs back lifting his feet into the air. There was a gasp followed by a wide eyed expression as Dave smacked Karkat's sweet spot, "Dave not there please." Chuckling, Dave slung Karkat's feet over his shoulders and grabbed his bulge again. "Oh sweet fuck Dave."

"I think I found your weak spot," Dave said. He pressed his lips to one of Karkat's legs licking a bit of the length as he started moving his hand again. Karkat's bulge coiled and uncoiled around Dave's hand as he moved up and down in quick motions. More than anything right now he wanted to know what Karkat looked and sounded like when he came. He knew it would be cute and somehow hot at the same time, but there was nothing like experience. Besides, pounding Karkat was easy; he was small and flexible enough to pull into rough positions. Dave pushed forward into him letting one of his legs fall so he didn't hurt him. "Do you want to cum?"

Karkat could only nod as Dave completely leaned over him now. He pressed his lips to Karkat's ear and asked him prodding questions that only made the troll more flustered. "Shit." Dave rolled his hips against Karkat's soft spot again, "I can't hold it much longer." He toyed with the very tip of Karkat's bulge as is writhed around in his hand and coiled in on its self. "Seriously the bucket."

"I already told you," Dave said, "who the fuck needs the bucket." Dave whispered in Karkat's ear biting at the lobe and moving down to his neck leaving small bitw marks so everyone would know who he belonged to.

"I do dumbass," Karkat said. He suddenly clenched down on Dave and started wriggling under him as red started to drip out of his bulge. Dave watched as a huge gush of cherry kool-aid colored liquid came out of Karkat's bulge as his head dropped onto the bed, "aaaaah." Karkat wailed for a short moment as Dave continued to pound him, each thrust forcing out more cum that covered Karkat's stomach and ran down his sides. The bucket may have been a good idea, but Dave didn't care at this point. Karkat's nook pulsed around him hard and he came quickly with a shuddering moan that blended in with Karkat's twitching noises.

Karkat was a mess. Flushed from head to toe and covered in his own juice as Dave pulled out. He had a wonderful half lusty half dead look as Dave shifted so he could lean down and lick some of the come off him. The liquid was sweet and felt good on Dave's tongue as he dragged it from Karkat's naval to his chest. "Shit do not tell me you're planning on licking that all off me." Dave grinned and went face first into Karkat's stomach lapping up what he could and getting a sufficient amount on his lips glancing up at Karkat to find him in awe. "God you're hot." He mumbled it as Dave moved up to kiss him. He happily obliged and tugged at Dave's shirt softly. "Do you know enough about troll anatomy now?"

"Well." Dave moved back down between his legs, "there is one thing I haven't really gotten a good look at." He picked up Karkat's hips just enough with one hand that he could see and play with Karkat's nook with his free hand.

"Fucker don't do that." Karkat protested for a bit, but Dave was too entranced in the white leaking out of him to notice. Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist pulling him with his legs bent over Dave's shoulders. "What the—oh shit Dave." Karkat moaned as Dave slid his tongue along the lips of Karkat's nook lapping away some of the cum. Arching his back against Dave's chest Karkat made an attempt to escape Dave's arms, but Dave was holding him too tight as he licked away at the sweet tasting skin. "Stop, please, stop."

"Are you telling me to stop because you don't like it or because you can't take it?" Dave chuckled heavily as Karkat's bulge coiled down towards his tongue. He opened his mouth for it, letting the very tip wrap around his tongue twitching and writhing against it. Karkat responded with a short whine as Dave pulled his tongue away nd started licking his nook again pushing his tongue just inside it feeling the warmth that was making his head spin earlier.

"Dave please I feel like my bulge is going to explode," Karkat said. Dave smirked and let Karkat's bulge coil its way into his mouth sucking the slick appendage into the back of his throat with ease. "Anh Dave." Karkat tried to get away again, but Dave wasn't about to let that happen. He tongued at the bulge in his mouth which fought back nicely giving Karkat a good work over as he slid one arm away from his waist. Dave slipped his fingers down into Karkat's nook scissoring and pulling at the lips opening it and then thrusting his fingers in and out. "Ah fuck," Karkat said. He spat expletives at Dave and clawed at the one arm Dave still had around his waist. Snickering around his bulge just made it worse for Karkat and soon his eyes were watery, his chest heaved, and he stopped fighting back letting Dave have his way.

There was a low growl coming out of Karkat when he blew another load into Dave's mouth. There wasn't nearly as much this time, but Dave still couldn't managed to swallow it all cleanly letting a good amount of it wash over his lips and down his chin which he quickly wiped away. The sweet tasting liquid made his stomach churn like he'd eaten far too much cotton candy. He watched Karkat convulse for a few seconds before carefully placing his hips back on the bed thing they'd been laying on. His stomach was sticky still from the first time he'd come and his breath was jagged at best.

Dave moved to lie next to Karkat taking off his shirt and using it to get some of the cum off Karkat's chest and stomach as the troll lie still. Karkat rolled over taking the shirt away from Dave before wrapping his arms around his neck nuzzling his head into Dave's chest the first chance he got. Smiling, Dave ran his fingers through Karkat's hair stopping to rub his horn lightly which made Karkat's breath hitch for a moment. Dave decided he would put him through anymore, but remembered that Karkat's horns were a place he needed to touch next time.


End file.
